


You've become my addiction, I’m so strung out on you

by Samcgrath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And Louis and Harry make out in a church, Angst, Gemma's wedding, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unresolved Sexual Tension, of the sexual kind, there's tension, well they dated in the past so not sure if unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samcgrath/pseuds/Samcgrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis shows up at Gemma's wedding a good while after Harry and he broke up. What follows is Louis pinning Harry to vertical surfaces till the end of the ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've become my addiction, I’m so strung out on you

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is in response to a prompt by tumblr user Sophie: http://spankingkink.tumblr.com/post/85089844111/x-harry-helping-set-up-for-gemmas-wedding  
> and I'm sure this isn't up-to-par but I really liked the idea and ran with it and wrote this in under two hours so. Thanks for the prompt! I hope it's alright, cheers!

“This is not the right placard for this table. I personally put the Carlyles on the third—“

 

“Harry, will you please leave it? I think it’s too late now for—‘

 

“No but this is all wrong, Mum! Gemma will be furious when she—“

 

“I don’t think she’s going to care about the table placements on her big day, love.”

 

Before he can defend Gemma’s right to be angry at the poor management, his mum walks away shaking her head. He turns around and keeps inspecting the placards, it’s his sister’s big day and he is going make damn sure that everything is perfect. 

 

And things are going pretty well till he hears a chuckle behind him. He’s ready to turn around and annihilate whoever it is but then a familiar voice literally makes him stutter to a stop in the middle of the wedding hall. 

 

“Still as fastidious as ever, I see.”

 

He knows that voice.

 

And sure enough when he does bring himself to turn around, it’s Louis.

 

Louis, who he had been in love with for four years before he was told that he wanted too much. He still remembers that day clearly, he’d woken up early to get breakfast from the bakery down the street and Louis had walked into the kitchen in his usual half asleep state demanding tea.

 

He remembers looking at Louis and thinking this is it for him. Louis is it.

 

But he also remembers coming home to Louis waiting for him at the dinner table and sitting him down like you would a little child before telling them summer camp is not happening. He remembers blue eyes staring at him after he’d heard the most heartbreaking words of his life,

 

“I don’t think I’m ready for the commitment just yet. I mean, I do love you but I just—I can’t. Not at this point in life, there’s too much going on.”

 

He’d stormed out and spent the next week on Gemma’s sofa. All the while thinking why wasn’t I worth it. 

 

It’s been a year now and he should be over it. He is. But Louis is as breathtaking as always, his jacket hanging off his forearm and the shirt’s sleeves rolled up. And his beautiful blue eyes shining despite the darkness in the hall. Okay, so maybe he’s not completely over it yet.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Can’t really have a wedding without a groom’s best man, can ya?”

 

He’s gotten better at hiding his true reactions from doing expressive dancing across his face in the past year. But the way Louis is smirking at him right now, he figures he hasn’t really improved as much as he had thought. 

 

“Didn’t see you at the rehearsal.”

 

“Just flew in today, Japan.”

 

He doesn’t really know what else to say. Niall had never mentioned his best man’s name and in hindsight Harry thinks he should’ve asked or well someone should’ve. His narrows his eyes at Louis when the realization hits that maybe he asked Niall not to say anything.

 

“Before you say anything, I didn’t ask Niall to lie. He thought it’d be a good idea if you didn’t know before-hand.”

 

So his brother-in-law is best mates with his ex. Okay.

 

“Well, enjoy the wedding.”

 

He turns around and walks away before Louis can say anything else because even after all this time, he’s not sure if he’d be able to walk away if Louis asked him to stay. Which, he doesn’t so it doesn’t really matter.

 

***

 

The church is absolutely perfect, Perrie has done a brilliant job and Harry tells her as much. She still taunts him about how she would’ve been Gemma’s Maid of Honour if Harry hadn’t been such a prefect brother and Gemma hadn’t chosen him to stand by her during the ceremony.

 

But after weeks of constant teasing and ribbing about being the Man of Honour, as they’d dubbed it, there’s nothing his family or friends can throw at him that would make him fluster. 

 

Except of course Louis Tomlinson standing right across from him on the other side of Niall. He’s got his perfectly fitted suit jacket on now, and the blood red tie should not remind Harry of the silk scarf Louis used to tie him up with but alas, it does. And judging from the huge smirk on Louis’ face, he knows it too. 

 

In the middle of the vows, Louis’ got his fingers wrapped around his tie while he stares directly at Harry and this not the kind of pressure he can handle in front of a church full of people and a pastor announcing his sister's vows. 

 

He’s dizzy from all the blood rushing to his nether regions that he’s very skilfully hidden behind his strategically placed hands and the flower arrangement. Louis knows what’s up though and like the little shit he’s always been, he’s making Harry even more flustered. 

 

At one point, Gemma turns around and glares at him, he mouths an apology and turns to stare at the wrinkly, old pastor. The second it’s over though and Gemma and Niall are kissing, Harry drags Louis by the fucking tie into the little room next to the altar. 

 

Everyone is too busy with congratulating the happy couple that they don’t notice Harry dragging Louis or the door slamming shut behind them. And hopefully they also don’t notice the positively sinful moan that escapes his lips because even before the door shuts, Louis’ got him pinned to the brick wall and a thigh planted firmly against his hard dick.

 

A church is the last place he’s ever wanted to kiss an ex, or any place at all, but Louis’ thin lips have always fit so perfectly against his own and that little trick he does with his tongue curled around Harry’s, it still drives him mad.

 

So forgive him if it takes him a while to completely comprehend that he’s basically dry humping his ex – also his brother-in-law’s best man – in a church on his sister’s wedding day. Louis’ got his hands on his hip, possessive and rough like he always was, and he’s hard and heavy against Harry’s thigh. In the midst of wet sliding lips and tight grips, he’s lost in the haze of desire for a while. 

 

Then he hears loud hollering and it’s like surfacing from underwater. He promptly pushes Louis off of him and turns to get away from the wall. Louis’ looking absolutely debauched with his rumpled shirt and skewed tie and god, those sinful lips. 

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Playing footie, Harold! What do you think?”

 

“Just—just stay away from me.”

 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

 

“Yes,”

 

Even though he himself doesn’t believe that, he will lie and pretend for his own sanity. Louis just smirks at him in that devilish way of his and walks out of the small room while adjusting his stupid red tie. He’s left in the tiny room breathing through his mouth and reminding himself why this is a bad idea.

 

Half a dozen different people ask him if he’s okay and if he needs to sit down because his face looks like he’s minutes away from a heart-attack. He doesn’t really disagree with them on that but he keeps telling them he’s okay.

 

His mum pulls him aside at some point and makes him sit down and drink a tall glass of water. He obliges silently all the while glaring daggers at Louis’ back who is almost clinging off of a waiter. Harry knows he’s trying an old tactic – he remembers Harry being a bit on the jealous side, then – and the way he turns around ‘subtly’ to check if Harry’s watching, yeah he’s totally acting.

 

Not that it doesn’t make him mad because two flutes of champagne down, Harry’s having serious trouble trying to remember why he shouldn’t tie Louis down with his stupid red tie and fuck him into the mattress in his hotel room. 

 

“Having trouble breathing, Haz?”

 

He lifts his head to find Louis standing behind him in the mirror. It's like going back in time to the first time they'd met in a bathroom years ago. The nickname sends chills down his spine and it reminds of a familiarity and a comfort that they used to share. He’s never felt that in his life with anyone else, never before or since.

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“You know what.”

 

“Maybe I want you. Just like you want me.”

 

“I’m not a convenient fuck buddy that you can just—“

 

“Never said you were, Haz.”

 

“Stay away from me.”

 

He rushes out before Louis’ outstretched hand can touch him. His resolve is melting and one touch from Louis, Harry would probably be on his knees. 

 

And not just for sex, he’d be on his knees because this is the one person he gave enough power to lower him to that level emotionally. He’d basically handed himself over to Louis to do what he pleased. And for four years, he’d taken care of Harry.  
But at some point, it became too much for him. Or his career became more important, he’d hinted. 

 

“My dreams are too big, Harry. I’ve lived all my life with nothing so now that I have the chance to have everything, I don’t want to let it go.”

 

The words echo in his mind as he sits at the main table surrounded by his family and friends. Something has been eating at him ever since Louis told him he flew in today for the wedding.

 

The thing is, the Louis he knew would never fly in just for a wedding, even if it was his best mate. He looks down at the napkin Louis’ put in front of him while walking to his own seat.

 

‘I’ve changed.’

 

That’s all it says. And Harry wants to leap across the table and kiss him but he stops himself. No, people don’t just change, he tells himself.

 

***

 

It’s peacefully quiet as the slow song echoes in the hall, all the couples dancing close to each other and Harry is left sitting alone at a table watching his sister dance with the man she loves. After an awkward first dance with Harry –because he can’t dance worth shit, no matter what his mum says – she’s pretty much standing in place with her arms around Niall and god, do they look happy.

 

Harry looks away and sips on his fourth - fifth maybe – flute of champagne. He feels someone sit down next to him and call it familiarity but he knows it’s Louis before he speaks.

 

“I have everything I’ve ever wanted or needed. Except you.”

 

The decision he makes then is a purely sexual one, despite of everything Louis’ said or done today Harry is leading him to his room just because he wants to get laid and not because he believes Louis about anything or that he cares.

 

Louis’ pliant under his hands as Harry pushes him against the wall and kisses him roughly. He’s making those little noises Harry had always loved as he bites down on his neck and rakes his teeth across the mark. 

 

It’s a race essentially when they finally do separate, to get to the bed first without any clothes on. He pushes Louis down on the mattress and stops him from taking off his tie. It looks beautiful against his tanned skin and the tattoos he’s never seen.

 

Louis notices him looking and raises his arm to show him the ‘Oops!’ he has engraved in his skin. Harry maybe forgets how to breathe for a second but he recovers well as he straddles Louis and mouths his way down his torso and to his hips. He’s always been sensitive to Harry’s tongue and he doesn’t disappoint when Harry finally gets his mouth on him.

 

He squirms around but Harry’s got a good grip on the tie hanging loosely around his neck. By the time he’s finished opening him up, Louis is writing under him and Harry loves watching him helpless like this. 

 

Louis doesn’t resist when Harry reaches up to tie his wrists together with the tie, the little hiccup that escapes his red, bitten lips makes Harry tighten the knot a bit more. After that it’s a haze of long, wet fingers and searing heat and longing gazes. Loud moans echoing off the walls while Harry works painfully slow as he moves his fingers in and out, teasing on the rim every time.

 

Louis bites down on his clutched hands when Harry finally enters him. He’s staring into Louis’ eyes with every thrust, and Louis' staring right back. He hasn’t slept with anyone in months but even before that he doesn’t remember ever being like this with someone.

 

Feeling like you’re staring into someone’s soul as you touch them in the most intimate way possible. As you become one essentially and feel like you’re being torn apart by this other person at the same time. 

 

Louis’ voice is rough from panting when he speaks softly, 

 

“Missed you so much, every single day. Never stopped wanting you. Never stopped loving you, Haz.”

 

He’s gone the second he hears those words. He doesn’t remember anything from the next few seconds because it’s all a blank screen except for Louis’ eyes looking up at him earnestly as he tells him he’s in love with Harry.

 

He’s somehow ended up lying down on top of the covers with Louis tucked into his side and he thinks he’s never going to say ‘no’ to Gemma for anything she asks of him.

 

Louis orders them room service the next day and he wakes up to find his favourite Danishes and tea waiting for him along with a soft, cuddly Louis staring at his face like it’s the only thing he’s ever needed.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Review? Also, sorry for the bad smut.


End file.
